Sketch
by Blu Rose
Summary: Sometimes, Namine wished what she drew was reality. [RikuNami, SoKai, onesided SoNami]


**Blu: A NaminéxSora, SoraxKairi, and RikuxNaminé oneshot.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix does._

She sat beneath a palm tree on the beach, staring at _him_. She knew all his features by heart by now: his spiky, chestnut brown hair, his vibrant blue eyes, and his adorable, heart warming smile. He was such an amazing creature... so simple-minded, and yet, he could be so sweet.

Naminé pushed a strand of pale blonde hair behind her ear as she looked down at the incomplete picture of her sketchpad. As she looked up again, she saw the object of her affections practicing fencing with his white-haired friend. She almost swore Sora was looking at her...

"Hey, Sora!"

...But he wasn't. He was looking at the girl who was in the same direction as Naminé. The pretty girl with the red hair, violet colored eyes and an infectious laugh. Her rival for the love of her beloved Sora.

Kairi walked past where Naminé was sitting, towards Sora and blocked her view of him. All she saw was her back, but she knew they were both smiling and that Kairi would give him a small kiss on the cheek. They always seemed to do that, she noticed.

Riku shook his head and she saw his lips move--perhaps making fun of the young lovebirds. He had to, since Kairi began to blush and Sora, who was also blushing, began to yell at him. Naminé wished she could be the one blushing, or at least holding his hand.

The blonde girl sighed and began to finish her picture as a few words from their conversation floated over. Words like "date" and "no girlfriend" and "jealous" came up, along with a few giggles and a 'Hmph' that she knew came from Kairi and Riku. Naminé frowned as she finished shading an area of clothing in the picture. She gave a sigh and looked over the picture to make sure there were no flaws.

Sora and Kairi walked past her, saying "Hey, Naminé." She gave a shy wave and a fake smile, to hide how she was feeling. The blonde girl was so busy looking at her drawing; she didn't notice the white-haired boy walking up to her.

As she wrote the title beneath the picture, a shadow overcame her. Naminé looked up and saw Riku standing in front of her. She quickly held her sketchpad against her chest.

"What's that?" He asked her, pointing to the sketchpad.

"It's n-nothing."

Riku arched an eyebrow. "Oh? You couldn't have been working all morning over nothing." He reached a hand out to grab it, but she slapped it. "Hey!"

"N-no!"

The white-haired teen frowned and grabbed her. He ignored her yelp of surprise and began to tickle her. After a while of laughing her head off, Riku grabbed the sketchpad and jumped back, holding Naminé back with one hand as he looked at the picture. It was Sora and Naminé, holding each other and smiling. The title written beneath the drawing was "A Dream Unfulfilled".

"..." The hand that held the blonde girl back became limp and fell back to its owner's side. Naminé grabbed the sketchpad out of his hand the instant he did that. Riku rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground. "Hey, I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't know that--"

"Yes, but now you do. Just please don't tell Sora or Kairi! _Please_!"

"..." Riku nodded and Naminé turned around to walk away. "Hey, wait up." He held his hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him. "Uh... Listen, Sora, Kairi and I are going out on the town tonight. And I don't think I could stand being around the lovebirds alone, so...you wanna come with us? ...Not like a date of course. Just...hanging out."

"Um...o-okay. What time?" Naminé asked as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"At 8:00 tonight. I'll come pick you up and we'll go meet Sora and Kairi. 'Kay?" She nodded. Riku turned around and began to walk away. "Well, see ya 'till tonight."

"Yeah..." The blonde girl said softly as she walked away from the beach as well.

That day afterwards, Naminé drew another picture: this time of herself and Riku. The title was: "A Dream Come True".

**xEndx**

**Blu: This was short, I know, but I'm bored. Please review and tell me what you think. Ja ne.**


End file.
